When We First Met
by piko utatane
Summary: kyaa! I love ciel x alois so I got board and wrote this one in class. Well, alois brings up ciels past and he is not so happy about it any way WARNING: super hardcore (rape scene) nyaa! enjoy and don't get to many nosebleeds!


**When We First Met**

yay! ^_^ another ciel x alois fanfiction! took a long to develop so enjoy it! but, and there is a but, There is still another chapter coming! excited face! tell my honestly what you think of it! I love all my fans hope you enjoy!

When we first met it was a snowy day and as soon as I found out your name we were best friends but after you killed my parents we became worst enemies.  
"Yami!" I pushed away "why should I? I thought I was your best friend." He smugly remarked "since when?" he laughed "don't play dumb Ciel you have to remember when we first met." "That was a mistake!" he cringed with hurt and I danced out of the room (when in doubt dance out!)

The next morning I went to see if he was still in my house. I walked to the my bedroom (Ciel was sleeping on the couch) and saw Alois hunched over sitting on my bed crying I inched forward to get a closer look and the door made a loud creeeeeek sound and he looked up as me instantly rubbed at tears rolling in beads down his pale cheeks and ran out of the room leaving me frozen staring at where he was sitting. I caught reality in my grasp and frantically tried to contact him anyway I could and ended up going to his estate where my former stoic sexy butler stood waiting for me. "Yes young- I mean Ciel." I let out a sigh and recollected the time that I gave Sebastian to Alois since he needed him far more than I "I came to see Alois." He nodded and gestured for me to proceed inside "what?" he asked with a frown "It's just- I- are you..." I let out a big sigh; he smirked wickedly and turned around "let's go talk some where more private. Why don't we?" I followed him into his bed room "you better not try anything." He locked the door behind him "oh I would never!" he sarcastically remarked giggling like an anime high school girl would. I turned around and saw him coming closer to me "what are you...?" he kissed me and then everything went blank.

I woke up in cuffs and chains without any clothing on "hm." A low voice snickered making a gash in the silence of the dark room. There was but a dim light that hung right over me. He stepped into the light and looked at me hungrily and dipped down to force his tongue into my mouth "mah op e!*" I pleaded and tried pushing him off but he held on and push something down my throat with his tongue and pulled away wiping his face with his sleeve "hmm. Looks like the drug is getting to work." He snickered "bastard!" I started to feel weird and started breathing heavily "now, now Ciel watch your language I think I might have to punish you for your rude behavior." He shoved two of his fingers into my entrance and I yelped in pain and tears accumulated in the corners of my eyes "It...ha." he thrusted his fingers harder and faster. He slipped both of his fingers out and pressed his large erection into my entrance "AH!" he stopped half way "I'm sorry am I going in too fast?" he pushed slower and when he was finally all the way in I accidentily let out a loud moan and he hunched over so that his face was directly infront of mine. he licked my cheek with his warm tounge, I flinched and he began to thrust into me, I bit my lip to hold back from moaning and came onto his chest " love you Ciel." he slipped out of me and kissed me "why?"

* stop it

The next morning I found myself in Alois's bed alone. I sat there trying to recall what happened and alois came in the door "oh you're up. Sebastian made breakfast so come out when you are ready." he set down a pile of clothes and as soon as he left I picked them up, put them on and went out for breakfast. I sat at the large table planting myself right next to Alois "good morning." Alois happily remarked "good morning." I mummbled and began to eat my breakfast "do you want to go any where today?" I looked up at him "huh? sure." he smiled a sincere smile "okay let's take a bath before we go then." he stood up and told sebastian to clear the table and led me down the hall to the washroom "you can go first if you want." he turned around "why don't we just take one together." He asked innocently "as long as you don't try anything." I mummbled. Alois grinned "Promise." he grabbed me by the hand and took me into the wash room with him ' oh crap what did I get myself into?' Alois shut and locked the door behind himself and approched me and started stripping "wah..." I blushed at his perfect body "nevermind I'll take a shower after you." I turned to leave "why? are you embarassed? I won't make fun of you." I let out a sigh 'how am I supposed to get myself out of this one now?' He kissed me softly on my cheek "please stay." I frowned " fine." I started to take off my clothes and Alois ran the water for the bath "don't look okay?" I commanded Alois "okay." he called in response "you can come in the bath now." I stpped closer to the bath with a red face "okay. don't look!" he chuckled "I wasn't, any way if I looked I would probly have a fangirl nose bleed." I sighed and sat down in the hot bath water "okay you can look now." he faced me "why is your face so red? are you sick?"I frowned and kicked him in the leg "ow!" he sighed and lied back "hey if you do that I won't have any room." he sat back up "right." I picked up the shampoo and squrited it all over Alois's hair "ah! what are you doing?" I stopped squeezing the bottle "I'm washing your hair, dummy." I put the bottle down and started scrubing his hair "ow!" I rinsed his hair and he stopped complaining "since you did that for me I'll do something for you too." he put his head under the water "what are you... ah! stop it!" he began to stroke my member and came back up for air "you like it when I do that don't you? how about if I did this?" he went back down and licked my erection I accidentily moaned and he took the whole thing in I tried to push him off and came into his mouth he surfaced and swallowed it easily "Ew." I breathed "it's not nasty, because it's yours. now turn around so I can wash your back." I turned around and he scrubbed my back "all clean!" he sang and drained the water. I got out and started putting on my clothes. I heard Alois get out and I buttoned up my shirt "ciel." I turned around "what?"he stepped closer to me "I love you, do you love me?" I froze "on second thought I'll just go home." I said without looking him in the eye "I'm serious. do you?" I turned back around "I'll leave right away." BAM! I jumped and turned around to see Alois's bloody knuckles he stepped right in front of me and pressed his soft pink lips harshly aginst mine and pushed me down to the floor holding my wrists "I'll ask you once more. Do you love me? Ciel." I tried to avoid his gaze and started crying "Yes! I do. It's all your fault!" he let go of my wrists and I tried to push him off he just hugged me tighter. I kept crying uncontrolubly and I could feel him crying on my shoulder "why are you crying?" I lifted his head up and looked up at me "I'm happy." he smiled warmly and I blushed "oh! that's right we were gonna go out. Hurry up and get dressed." I frowned and pulled on my pants "you should dry your hair you can get sick." I turned around to see him still half dressed "whatever kaa-san."* I joked. I dried my hair and Alois and I went out and ended up going to a love hotel...

Look forward to the next chapter and rember you can't sue me for any really intense nosebleeds during the consuption of this fanfiction! ^_^ LOL


End file.
